closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
UFA-Wocheschau (Germany)
(October 1, 1956 (Closing logo)/October 8, 1956 (Opening logo)-January 16, 1968) UFA.jpg File6dzk0wtcxrlq5wvjacn.jpg File6dzk2oqjmhembbwtacp.jpg UFA Woche.jpg 45BCB9E6B0684D6ABCD2195BEBD48CE4 Weiber des Jahres.jpg Logo: : Opening: In a black background we see a rotating globe at the left side. Seconds later, a slightly different UFA wordmark zooms in from Germany while the shadow just fades in. It stays there several seconds until the camera slowly zooms into the globe, them, the logo fades out. : Closing: The camera zooms out fastly to the already formed logo, except the UFA wordmark is neater to the globe. Bylines: Only used in the closing logo. *October 1, 1956-November 27, 1957: (The print logo of Herzog Filmverleih) *December 4, 1957-February 7, 1962: (Bylineless) *February 14, 1962-March 9, 1966: "Constantin-Filmverleih" (in its corporate script) *March 16, 1965-January 16, 1968: "Constantin-Film" (again in its corporate script) Variant: In the issue Nr. 387, after the UFA wordmark appears, the "u" moves to the left corner by a trail making itself 2D and the text "nsere" wiping. Followed by the "f" moving to left by the same trail and the text "rechste" wiping. And finally, the "a" moves to the left bottom by the trail and wiping the text "usgabe". The result is the staked text "Unsere Frechste Augabe", translated as "Our Cheekiest Issue" (As the letters of the wordmark "moves away", the globe gets darker). The text stays there until the logo end, and the globe zooms in (keeping the UFA shadow). FX/SFX: Live-action and 2D animation. Cheesy Factor: The shadow just fades in instead zoom in. And in the variant, as the wordmark "disappears", its shadow still on the globe instead the shadow also disappear. Music/Sounds: *October 1, 1956-September 4, 1957: A bombastic jazzy fanfare. *September 11, 1957-January 16, 1968: A drumroll, followed by another jazzy fanfare. Music/Sounds Variant: At the end of the issue Nr. 304, there is a happy-sounding millitary fanfare, that is from the last music used in the newsreel. Availability: Extinct. Seen in newsreels of the period until the issue Nr. 599, the last one to use this logo and the name "UFA-Wochenschau". Like Neue Deutsche Wochenschau (and probably other newsreels), only the closing version first appears in the first issue, while the opening one first appears in the next issue. This logo was also used by El Mundo Al Instante (the hispanic american version of UFA-Wochenschau) from 1965 to 1980 as a closing logo (both original opening the camera zooms in and closing versions). It's unknown if O Mundo em Notícias (the possible brazilian or portuguese version) used this logo, as there is no footage or image of the newsreels. Editor's Note: Like other newsreel logos (e.g.: Neue Deutsche Wochenschau 1950 and 1951 logos, Universal-International News 1959 logo), this logo has a nice animation for its time. This logo looks a well made throwback and update of the UFA-Tonwoche logos of 1934 and 1938, and the Unsere Frechste Ausgabe variant shows to us an exemple of early cel-animated trail effect, as it would be used in logos from late 1970s and the 1980s. Category:Germany Category:Newsreels